itachi uchiha lover
by AshieWarGodess1990
Summary: well its basically a love story about Itachi uchiha lover, no one really knew who she was or what her name was, she was a secret, she is part of the anbu squad and gets assigned to team 10, she starts developing friendships with every one, she still loves itachi but starts developing feelings for kakashi hatake, well hope you like the story, / i do not own Naruto - purely fan made


Chapter 1 : new captain

mean while shikamaru,ino, and choji were summened to the hokage's office, they are walking through the long corridore and arrive at her office shikamaru knocks on the door, Hokage sama:"come in." shikamaru,ino, and choji walk into the office and see kakashi, and a random lady standing in the office she was wearing and anbu squad out fit Shikamaru:"you wished to see us, hokage sama.", Hokage:"yes, i summoned you here cause i know you's were out to go and fight the akatsuki." Ino:"please let us explain hokage sama." hokage:"thats why i have assigned some one to help you on your mission, to retrieve information from the akatsuki." Ino:"ahh what." ino:"ahh no we weren't going to do that." ino waving her hands frantically tsunade:"ino it's alright, I'm making it your mission to find Intel on the akatsuki, and i have some one here to help you with that mission."

ino,shikamaru and choji all look at kakashi, kakakshi:"not me guys." tsunade puts her hand out towards akima, tsunade:"shikamara, ino, choji, this is akima shikuru,head of the anbu squad." akima:"hey it's nice to meet you." shikamaru stares at akima with an intense look in his eyes akima walks up to shikamaru, and puts a hand on his shoulder Akima:"i will not replace asuma, i know you's cared about him very dearly." ino and choji look down in sadness, ino:"asuma..." choji:"sensie." ino:"are you even strong enough to take on the akatsuki." tsunade:"would you like a demonstration of her strength, ino,Shikamaru and choji." they all nod there heads in agreement tsunade:"kakashi, you are to fight akima." kakashi nods in agreement kakashi:"well fight were i trained naruto,sakura and sasuke." mean while they are all now in the grassy fields of where sakura and naruto use to train akima:"you ready kakashi." kakashi:"ready as I'll ever be." tsunade:"prepare your self's for the shock of your life." ino,shikamaru and choji are all watching akima and kakashi

kakashi makes the first move by throwing Kunais at akima, but she dodges his attack, and does hand sign gestures for a water style jutsu, ino:"that's not what i think it is." akima spreads her arms out brings her left arm across her chest and to the left side of her hip and pushes her right hand out and makes the water swallow kakashi ino:"i thought only the 2nd hokage could munipalate the element of water." tsunade:"akima is the granddaughter of the second hokage." shikamaru:"the granddaughter of the second hokage." tsunade:"yes.", shikamaru stares at akima shocked to here this information akima has an intense look in her eye, looking over to where kakashi is, the water evaporates, and kakashi has disappeared, choji:"where'd kakashi go.", tsunade:"you'll see." akima:"left, no, right, no, up, no, ah, down.", akima grabs all the chakra into her fist and punches it into the ground, the ground smashes apart, the whole area shakes, shikamaru,ino and choji feel the power of her punch, and all have a shocked and scared look on there faces. kakashi looks knocked out, Akima:"found you." kakashi jumps up from the ground and starts doing hand gestures for a fire style jutsu he realese's the fire style justu and tries to hit akima, but akima makes a manner shield with her hands to block kakashi attack shikamaru:"what was that jutsu." tsunade:"that was no jutsu, akima has this ability to make shields and fire manner/chakra bombs at her apponents, her chakra is blue like the water kakashi jumps back to the ground kakashi thinks to him self kakashi:"what was that." akima grabs her kunai out and starts attacking kakashi, kakashi is blocking akima with his kunai, akima knocks kakashi kunai out of his hand, akima tries to cut kakashi, but he grabs her arm and flips her over his shoulders, she falls to the and rolls on to her knee's Akima looks at kakashi, akima:"hmmm, not bad.", she is pushing her left and right hand out and back into her body, while firing blue chakra bombs towards kakashi, kakashi is moving backwards fast while trying to dodge akima's attacks kakashi makes hand gestures and does a substitution jutsu, Akima a piece of wood, akima stops in her tracks kakashi has a kunai pointed to the back of her neck, akima has a smirk on her face, kakashi makes a chidori appear in his hands its over akima, choji:"kakashi won." tsunade:"not quiet." akima does hand gestures and disappears and appears behind kakashi with a kunai at his throat. akima:"it's over kakashi." kakashi:"well looks like you got me." tsunade,shikamaru,ino, choji all walk over to akima and kakashi, ino smiles and talks to akima, they laugh and smile, tsunade:"akima will be captain of team 10 from now on." akima:"lady tsunade, may i say something." tsunade nods her head akima bows to shikamaru, akima:"i know i will never replace asuma, so i will serve under you shikamaru, with you as captain of team ten.", tsunade:"are you sure about this akima.", akima:"yes I'm sure tsunade." tsunade:"okay, you's get your self's ready and be prepared to leave in 30minutes." ino walks back to her house, choji does the same, shikamaru:"well I've already got my stuff ready.", akima excuses her self, shikamaru does the same, akima and shikamaru walk around the village for a while shikamaru has his hands in his pocket like he usually does while lazily walking about. shikamaru:"umm...,akima.", akima:"yeah what's up shikamaru.", shikamaru:"why didn't you take the position of captain of team 10.", akima:"asuma would have proffered it this way, you'd be a better captain of team10, then i ever could." shikamaru turns his head to look at akima, and she smiles back at him

shikamaru and akima are at the gates of konoha, waiting for ino and choji, akima looks at shikamaru, Akima:"shikamaru, I'm letting you know that I'll protect you, ino and choji, with my life." choji and ino are now at the gate, tsunade is in the office, and kakashi is there to, tsunade:"i want you to follow them as back up kakashi." kakashi:"understood." shikamaru:"you guys ready.", akima,ino,choji:"hai.",

Chapter 2: fighting Kakazu and hidan

they start running and jump from tree to tree to try and find the akatsuki, an hour later, they jump down, shikamaru:"ino.", ino nodded her head as is she knew what shikamaru wanted her to do, ino did a hand jutsu for her mind to take over the eagles mind, shikamaru is looking after ino's body, akima is standing infront shikamaru and ino as if she was ready to attack the enemy ino see's through the eagles eyes and spots the akatsuki, kakazu, stretches his arm out to try and strangle the bird, ino quickly returns to her body, and let's out a little squeal, shikamaru:"are you okay.",ino:"yeah, they are just up ahead." shikamaru:"you guys ready.", akima,ino,:"hai.", shikamaru hands a tube to akima, akima nods cause she knows what to do. shikamaru uses his shadow possession jutsu to try and catch hidan and kakazu, kakazu:"hidan:" hidan:"yeah." kakazu and hidan move away from Shikamaru shadow technique, shikamaru throws kunai with paper bombs attached to them, hidan wacks it with his sith, but the bomb still explodes, the black smoke covers them both, they spread apart from the smoke, Hidan:"KAKAZU...!.", kakazu:"I harden my arm so I'm not hurt, forget that, watchout for that shadow." shikamarus shadow possession is chasing hidan and kakazu, hidan:"i won't fall for it twice." shikamaru jumps up and throws asuma chairs blades, kakazu:"hidan, look up.", hidan looks up, they both dodge it, but the chakra blade catches there shadow with out them realizing it. Hidan:"were pretty screwed arent we kakazu.", Shikamara:"Screwed?, it was finished the moment i caught you." shikamaru makes his shadow possession, catch hidan, Akima is hiding behind a tree, and blocking her chakra from being sensed, Akima:"you did a good job." Hidan:"bastard." shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu removed the chakra blade from its place, Hidan:"dam it what are you doing.", Shikamaru:"there's no way im going to miss a second time, im going to corner you guys, im not going to mess the order up this time." shikamaru makes hidan moves backwards and pick up his sith, hidan:"i know your face now, not matter what happens to me, ill kill you." shikamaru makes hidan run with him Shikamaru:"you're stupid arent you?." and makes hidan start striking kakazu with his own sith, Hidan:"Kakazu..dodge it!.", kakazu, ducks and dodges there attack, kakazu arm removes the chakra blade, shikamaru:"i didnt expect his arm to move on its own after being seperated from his body, but when did this happen." shikamaru has a surprised/shocked look on his face, Shikamaru:"it was when i attacked with the paper bombs while he was in the smoke he put his right arm in the ground, they all have insane abilities."

kakazu:"you said you were finished but my powers are still unknown to you so you kept your distance when you made your move you're intelligent unlike my partner but even if you analyze the fight, it doesnt mean it'll go as planned." Hidan:"kakazu, what do you mean, unlike my partner!." Kakazu:"just as i said you idiot." shikamaru is making hidan, strike kakazu with his sith none stop, Hidan:"dam it, my body!." kakazu:"i cant believe your forcing me back.", kakazu ends up against the tree Shikamaru:"now choji." choji jumps from the tree's does hand guestures and forms into a giant ball choji:"spikey human bolder." to sqaush kakazu, Choji lands on kakazu, Hidan:"kakazu!...", ino and akima are hiding, after choji hitting kakazu, there is dirt in the air flowing like crazy, choji comes out of the smoke/dirt, and slides near shikamaru, Choji:"whas going on?." Shikamaru:"i knew it, its just as raido senpai said." kakazu appears from the dirt/smoke, Shikamaru:"it might be a jutsu for hardening his body, thats his power." kakazu:"nice analysis, thats right, no physical attack will work on me." Shikamaru:"id projected there powers,to a certain degree, but this..if we cant use direct attacks what should we do." choji looks at shikamaru with a worried face, Choji:"shikamaru." hidan starts laughing spastically, hidan:"be afraid you athiest jerks." hidan looks at kakazu Hidan:"its about time for us to counter attack kakazu break this jutsu already." kakazu:"sure." Akima appears behind kakazu, but strikes kakazu's heart with her peircing manner ray, while having the tube collect some blood, kakazu has a shocked look on his face, so does hidan, so do shikamaru and choji, kakazu:"it cant be, you snuck up behind me, with out me being able to sense you." Akima:"to bad." ino:"awesome." hidan:"what?, whats up with that?, i thought physical attacks werent suspose to work on you." Shikamaru:"yeah!, how did you get behind him, Akima Sensie." Akima:"i saw everything, i saw the jutsu you used for hardening your body, judging from how you formed your seal earlier, id say you've got an earth change in chakra nature." Kakazu:"from that speed, you read the seal of my jutsu and using lightening style at this level." Kakazu:"i see, your the grandaughter of the second hokage." Akima:"earth is weak against lightening, were not a good match you're finished." ino:"akima sensie is awesome, sure enough now there's just the other one." choji:"in an instant, just what i expected from akima sensei." shikamaru:"yeah we needed to take care of the mortal one first id be trouble after all." shikamaru is weakening from the shadow possession jutsu, akima is thinking to her self quietly Akima:"shikamaru.." Choji:"you okay.., shikamaru?.." Shikamaru:"this isnt looking good."Shikamaru yells out shikamaru:"Akima Sensei." Akima has a shocked look on her face, Kakazu:"his shadow possession jutsu has reached its limit huh?." kakazu is winching in pain, hidan:"he nailed your heart in one shot, how can you call your self and akatsuki, for crying out loud kakazu quit playing dead." akima:"you're next." she makes a manner chidori appear in her hands again to go and strike, hidan, but kakazu gets up and kicks akima into a tree, ino,shikamaru and choji, all gasp for air into shock for what just happened, all the tree's were being broken, and there is dirt flying every where, hidan:"and here you acted all cool, and saying im finished.", Akima:"whats going on?." akima slowly moves her shoulders and coughs a little, Akima:"im pretty sure i got his vital spot?, so why is he still alive." hidan:"alright lets settle this right now." kakazu:"i intend to." kakazu starts unbuttoning his akatsuki out fit, and chucks it into the air, ino:"ahh.." Akima:"ahh i see so you have four other hearts." akima gets up in her fighting stance, these black creatures start forming out of kakazu's body, Shikamaru:"dam it, my shadow possession, has reached its limits." hidan quietly chuckles.., choji:"hey shikamaru whats going on?." Hidan:"you came here for revenge for that idiot that we killed last week." Choji:"dont talk about asuma sensei like that." choji is getting all rilled up, Hidan:"ah one of those student teacher bond crocks, what was so great about that dick head anyway." Choji:"that's it!.", choji runs over to try and hit hidan, but shikamaru stops him with his shadow possession jutsu, hidan tries to cut him with his sith but he misses then tries to swing from up above, akima is busy fighting kakazu, but she see's choji about to get hit, then out of no where kakashi jumps up and blocks his sith away from choji,

kakashi is now fighting hidan, and kakazu ends up infront of choji, choji gets up inlarges his fist and punches kakazu but kakazu is holding choji fist, kakazu punches choji into the tree, then ends up in front of choji again, he hardnes his arm, to try and strike for choji heart, but akima quickly ends up in front of choji, and blocks his arm with her sword, Akima:"your opponent is me." kakazu stretches his right arm and grabs akima by the neck, Ino runs over and throws a kunai at kakazu but he dodges it, Kakazu:"you little tart.", the black monster is chasing shikamaru, Ino:"shikamaru.." Kakazu catches ino in his grasp and pulls her in closer then starts strangling them, the black monster is shooting lightening at shikamaru, he then looks over at akima and ino and gets an idea, kakazu is strangling them till they are out of there last breath, Akima and ino's hands are slowly falling , Shikamaru grabs a scroll out puts it on the ground, does hand gestures, he stomps on the middle of the scroll and water comes out of the scroll and surronds kakazu's feet, the lightening monster tries to strike shikamaru, but he moves out of the way and it hits the water, shikamaru then jumps up and throws a kunai with a paper bomb, kakazu lets go of akima and ino, and makes a water wall appear to try and block the kunai, but the paper bomb still explodes, the black smoke is covering all of them, shikamaru and kakashi, run into the smoke shikamaru grabs ino, and kakashi grabs akima, and brings them to safety, shikamaru:"are you's alright.", Ino:"yeah we are alright." Akima:"thank you shikamaru and kakashi.", ino:"for now, choji don't let your self get rolled up." Choji:"sorry."

Akima:"kakashi, he has four remaining hearts from the one I just destroyed.", shikamaru:"we've got to take out Hidan, akima kakashi will you be able to take out kakazu." Akima and kakashi:"hai." Shikamaru:"ino choji I won't you two to back up akima and kakashi while I try and take out hidan." ino and choji:"hai." Shikamaru:"now lets do this."

Shikamaru is trying to catch hidan with his shadow possession jutsu, kakashi and akima, are fighting kakazu, both at once Kakazu trys to go after Shikamaru but akima jumps in front of Shikamaru and kicks kakazu neck and makes him fly up into the air backwards and falls to the floor akima:"your opponent is me." Kakazu:"bitch.", kakazu stretches his arm out and tries to grab akima throat, but kakashi throws a kunai at kakazu but he moves out of the way Kakazu turns around and starts attacking kakashi head on Akima:"ino,choji, protect Shikamaru." ino and choji stand infront of shikamaru in there fighting stances to protect shikamaru, Akima runs over to help kakashi Kakashi and kakazu are fighting with taijutsu kakashi, is kicking with his left and right foot, kakazu is blocking it with right and left arm akima runs up the tree and throws kunai and shurikan at kakazu Kakazu charges for akima , kakazu brings his right arm back, he punches akima to the ground, dirt and leaves are blowing every where Kakazu runs down the tree, tand starts punching into akima, but she has her blue manner chakra shield up with her hands, blocking kakazu from hitting her Shikamaru:"Akima..!."

Akima:"don't worry about me concentrate on what you have to do." Shikamaru:"dam it." .

Ino and choji are fighting hidan and are trying to distract him from not looking at Shikamaru shadow possession jutsu, Kakashi runs down the tree, does hand gestures and and does a water hand style jutsu, he makes the water hit the ground where kakazu is, Kakashi:"akima, move." Kakazu punches again, akima rolls out of the way, kakashi makes chidori appear in his hand he runs down and holds his hand in the water, and and makes the chidori lightening go every and starts electricuting kakazu, kakazu jutsu is discingratin, akima does chidori in her had, and shoves it through kakazu second heart Akima:"well that's two down." Kakazu throws a kunai and hits akima in the right shoulder, and she is flown backwards Kakashi:"akima..!, dam it." Akima gets on her knees and pulls the kunai out, Akima starts healing her wound, kakazu goes to try and attack akima but kakashi ends up in front of akima and blocks kakazu with his kunai Kakashi kicks kakazu in the face and kakazu goes flying into the tree Shikamaru finally catches hidan with his shadow possession jutsu, Shikamaru:"you and i are going for a little walk." Shikamaru starts running and hidan follows behind him, they are now in Shikamaru family forrest Shikamaru throws kunais everywhere with paper bombs attached to a string Shikamaru:"there's no way for you to escape now its just you and me." ." Hidan laughs, hidan:"kakazu will be done with your friends in no time." Hidan tries to slice Shikamaru but he ducks hidan goes to slice his face, Shikamaru puts kakazu blood on his face, now kakazu's blood is on hidan Sith, Hidan has a long silver sacrificing stick, he does his cerimonial circle, Shikamaru is showing a scared look on his face, Hidan:"you are to be scarificed to god." Ino and choji have killed the two black monsters with the other two hearts, choji and ino are now exhausted Kakazu charges to go attack ino and choji but sakura, naruto and sai are now standing in front of them, kakazu:"reinforcements huh?." Akima is standing next to kakashi

Akima:"I hope Shikamaru is doing okay." Kakashi:"he will be fine we've got our own problem to deal with." Akima:"yeah I guess your right." Naruto makes shadow clones appear, and he starts doing hands for the shurikan rasengan Kakazu:"you think these brats can defeat me." Naruro:"who you calling brat." Hidan stabs him self thinking he is killing Shikamaru, but really he is killing his partner kakazu, kakazu feels the pain kakazu freezes up, kakazu:"what the hell.", The clones of naruto launch the real naruto to hit kakazu with the shurikan and rasengan gutsu Naruto ends up hitting kakazu there's a big explosion, akima makes a protective barrier around her and kakashi, yamato makes a wood barrier and protects every one else Shikamaru has a smirk on his face, Shikamaru stands up, and throws kunais at hidan, and he moves backwards and steps on a trip wire and gets tangled up, In the wires, Hidan:"you bastard ill kill you." Shikamaru:"its over." Shikamaru lights the paperbombs, they explode, hidans head is cut of and hurried in the giant hole Hidan:"I will kill you in this life or the next.", Shikamaru:"you won't be getting out of here any time soon." Shikamaru lights a paper bomb with asuma lighter, and throws the paper bomb into the whole, The walls explode and cave in Asuma's spirit appears, next to Shikamaru, Shikamaru lights asuma cigerate, asuma:"well done Shikamaru." Shikamaru then walks out of his Forrest, and he see's sakura and sai waiting for him Sakura:"did you take out an akatsuki by yourself.", Shikamaru:"looks like it." Shikamaru:"where are the others, they are still fighting kakazu." Shikamaru starts to run but he falls over Sakura helps Shikamaru up, Shikamaru:"I don't want any more of my comrades and friends to get hurt." they all run back to where every one else is Akima:"Shikamaru.." Akima runs over to Shikamaru and hugs him, Shikamaru hugs her back then they let go of each other, akima:"ugh, sorry." Ino and choji both run upto Shikamaru Ino:"glad your okay Shikamaru." Ino smiles at Shikamaru Shikamaru smiles back to ino, kakashi walks over to the body of kakazu, kakazu:"I can't believe, these brats defeated me." Kakashi:"that was your first mistake in calling them brats." Kakashi makes a chidori appear on his hands, And strikes it through kakazu's last heart Every one is now back in konoha, and in the hokages office They have the body in the autopsy office

Hokage:"well done team ten and team. seven, you've earned a week off, now go home and have time to relax." Every one bows there heads, and leaves the office Akima is walking with ino sakura Shikamaru is walking with choji, sai,naruto, kakashi and yamato Ino:"we should so have a girl's night for our missions being successful, well invite hinata and tenten as well." Choji:"that sounds like fun." Ino puts her arms around akima and sakura Ino:"you guys aren't invited."Naruto:"what why?." Ino:"well its a girls night dah.", Naruto:"well fine, sai,choji, yamato and kakashi and i will have our own guys night, and well invite kiba, neji,shino, and shikamaru." Ino:"well go to the yankiniku, it should be fun." every one is now at the yankinku restuarant, the girls are all together and the guys are all together, Ino:"i made a reservation."

Chapter 3: girls and guys night

ino and tenten are looking at a menu, so is sakura, hinata, akima, tenten:"salty beef toung for me." ino:"see the new beef "lady set" is a really good deal." Sakura:"good deals are really tempting arent they." Akima:"i prefer the sweet and sour pork." hinata is sitting there quietly Ino:"has every one decided what they'd like to drink, excuse me we'd like to order please." they all nod there heads Choji:"so thank you for coming here today." Choji:"if the girls can have a girls club then the guys can have a guys club lets eat and drink till our hearts content." all the girls have there drinks and they all cheers to each other, Tenten:"so whats the occasion." Ino:"well day after day, were all busy with preperations for the war, we need to relax every now and then." Sakura:"yes we should do this from time to time." Tenten:"thats right we dont have regular missions anymore its just preperations all day every day." Akima:"to be frank im glad you invited me, my mission are far from iregular." Ino:"hmmm how did we form this group." Sakura:"i guess because we all took the chunin exams together." ino:"oh yes that its." tenten:"well were all about the same age and we've been on missions together." Akima:"im a little bit older then you guys huh." akima smiles. sakura:"how old are you?." ino smacks sakura playfully ino:"you cant ask people how old they are shesh."Akima:"its alright ino, well im 23 sakura." Ino:"oh the chunin exams." ino and sakura are now looking at each other forcefully, ino:"you got in the way back then." Sakura:"same with you." they gringe at each other then start giggling, at what they are doing, kiba:"to be honest i still dont get this whole allie shinobi force thing." choji:"its like having, beef ribs, sirloin hearts, rumen and liver all served in a combination platter with such verity it sounds like a good deal." Kiba:"dont treat this like yakiniku suna aside its not like konoha is on good terms with the other villagers." Shino:"i heard there was something between kumo and another village." shikamaru:"well thats to be expected its not just konoha theres something between all the villages." neji:"surely villages have all sorts of grudges agaisnt each other, Lee:"but the five kage, have decided to form the allied shinobi forces thats how strong akatsuki is." kiba:"well, we'll just have to give it all we've got on the battelfield even if the guy beside you is a stranger." shino:"you were never shy with strangers before kiba." Kiba:"shut up, its a hassel to remember there smells." choji:"being here with you guys reminds me of that mission." sakura:"in the end, that chunin exam got canceled, before it was over." Akima:"right when konoha was destroyed." Ino:"alot has happened but were all still here, our generation is doing pretty well isnt it." Akima:"well im new to this group, so i hope you all accept me well." tenten:"right, well the on one missing is sasuke isnt it?." sakura goes into a corner, and becomes dull, tenten:"oops i shouldnt have mention that."

Ino:"hey come on dont be like that." Shikamaru:"that time when we tried to bring sasuke back." shino:"you failed that time, why cause you didnt bring me." kiba:"your still holding a grudge about that." choji:"that was a really harsh fight, but some how we all got through it." neji:"hai, that made for a good learning experience." tenten:"oh now we have two depressed girls." Sakura:"im not depressed.." Hinata:"who are you calling depressed." akima:"now now calm down girls, so ino who do you like out of the boys." Ino starts blushing, Ino:"well umm.. he's sort of on my team." Sakura:"oh my god you like choji do you."

Ino:"ahh no..." ino starts waving her hands frantically, Tenten:"ahh. you like shikamaru." ino:"tenten, dont yell it out for the whole world to here." Ino covers tenten's mouth the rest of the girls start giggling, ino:"so hinata who do you like, naruto or kiba." hinata blushes at the fact that ino knows about naruto, Hinata:"well, ahh i like kiba." hinata smiles, sakura:"its obvious who tenten likes." Tenten:"ahh what, i dont know what your talking about." ino:"oh you so do, you like neji-san." Hinata:"you like my brother neji-san." They all smile a giggle

Sakura:"so who do you like akima." Akima:"well that's a complicated story." Ino:"well we've got all the time in the world." Akima:"the one I loved died along time ago,." They all now have sad looks on there faces Akima:"its okay guys,." Akima starts waving her arms frantically ino changes the subject Ino:"I think kakashi might like you akima.", akima:"kakashi, I don't think so." Ino:"well he kept saving you and protecting you." Akima:"well that's what you do for a Comrad." Ino:"I think its more then that." Ino smiles at akima and so do the rest of the girls

kiba:"hmmm I wonder what the girls are talking about." Shikamaru:"who knows they talk about anything and everything." Choji:"lee so who do you like out of the girls." Lee blushes

shino:"if its not obvious he's always like sakura." Lee's face turns a bright red Kiba points his index finger out at lee Kiba:"lee likes sakura, lee likes sakura." Lee screams out in embaressment Lee:"I do not like sakura." Choji:"you so do." Shikamaru:"leave lee alone guys." Kiba:"we all know who Shikamaru likes." Kiba smiles at Shikamaru:"I don't know what your talking about." Shino:"sure you don't." Choji:"oh my, you like ino don't you Shikamaru." Shikamaru:"what is this recess in the 2 nd grade." Neji looks over at tenten and slightly smiles abit

The girls are all laughing talking having fun reminiscing about past times

Shikamaru:"what about neji he obviously likes tenten." Lee:"is that true neji." Neji:"ummm, no...", Kiba:"then who where you smiling at just before." Neji:"ahh no one." Shino:"Kiba stop antagonizing every one, when you like some one also, and that some one is hinata."Shino:"oh shut up shino." Kakashi is just sitting there quietly watching all the guys squabble Kiba:"so who do you like, kakashi sensei." Kakashi:"there is no love in this shinobi world."Kakashi gets up and walks out of the resturaunt Akima see's akima leaving and she has a worried look on her face Ino:"what's wrong akima." Akima:"ohh, nothing." Sakura:"oh come on don't be like that." Akima:"well kakashi, just left, and I was wondering why he was so upset." Sakura:"my sensei upset?.." Sakura has a confused look on her face Ino:"well if your worried about him why don't you go and talk to him." Akima:"I don't know."

Shino:"good one Kiba you made kakashi sensei upset." Kiba:"wh at I only asked him a question." Shikamaru:"yeah a sort of personal question to be exact."

akima:"would you girls mind if i go and talk to Kakashi.", ino:"no we don't mind do we girls." all the girls smile at akima, she gets up and excuses her self, akima:"thank you, I'll be back later." akima waves to the girls, and runs out of the restaurant, and catches up with kakashi

akima:"hey kakashi, mind if i walk with you for abit."kakashi:"sure." they are walking around the village, akima:"so what did you end up ordering at the restaurant." kakashi:"didn't really order anything." akima:"really well that's strange don't people usually eat at restaurants." akima smiles at kakashi, kakashi:"well i guess they do." kakashi smiles back at akima

kakashi:"well I'm wanted at the hokage office." akima nods slightly, akima:"guess i should go back to the girls." kakashi:"well see you around." akima:"we should do this another time." kakashi:"sure." akima runs and waves kakashi bye, kakashi turns back to the front and appears in the hokage office akima is back in the restaurant with the girls Ino:"so what happens with you and kakashi." Akima:"just walked and made smalltalk." Ino:"did you ask him out on a date." Akima:"well sort of.." Akima rubs the back of neck Shikamaru:"I wonder where akima went." Kiba:"why does it bother you." Shikamaru:"just curious really."

Choji:"well she is a part of our team now." Neji:"wait, akima is now your sensei." Shikamaru:"yeah I guess so." Kiba:"do you know how old she is?, she looks abit older then we are." Lee:"I heard she is 23, and made into anbu at the age of thirteen round about the time itatchi uchiha did." Shikamaru:"don't tell me she was in the same team as him." Lee:"yes she was." Kiba:"how do you know all this lee." Lee:"one must know the knowledge of all his comardes even his enemies."Kiba:"your like and open dictionary." Lee:"apparently akima and itachi where about to be married, and they were in love but he became a rouge ninja." Shikamaru:"akima and itatchi."

ino:"we should so have a masquerade/ball dance." sakura:"oh my god, that would be so awesome." ino:"what do the rest of you girls think." tenten:"yes that would be totally cool."

hinata:"we should ask the hokage." every one automatically looks at akima With puppy dog eye's Ino:"please akima." Akima:"alright alright I'll ask lady tsunade." Tenten,ino, sakura and hinata all jump and hug akima

Naruto:"I wonder why the girls are all happy." Shikamaru:"who knows."

Neji:"well akima seems to be fitting in well with the girls." Shikamaru:"well she is going to be apart of our team now." Choji:"she has saved Shikamaru and my self and ino more then twice today." The guys all look over at akima Neji:"its hard to beleive that she made anbu at the age of 13." Naruto:"its hard to beleive , that she was about to be married to itatchi uchiha." Well its about nine pm the guys and the girls are ready to leave the restaurant and head home for the night, ino and sakura live near each other, tenten and hinata live Near each other, Sakura:"ill walk home with you ino, since we live near each other."

Ino:"alright."Hinata and tenten are waving ino and sakura good bye Akima is smiling at the four of them like they were her own family Akima starts walking to the hokage office Most of the guys are already half way home Shikamaru spots akima walking to the hokages office Shikamaru starts walking next to akima Akima:"thought you would of been home already." Shikamaru:"thought id walk with you, till you get to your location." Akima:"that's very kind of you ." Akima smiles at Shikamaru, with her teal coloured orbs Looking at Shikamaru Shikamaru:"so I heard you made anbu at the age of 13." Akima:"information sure does travel fast." Shikamaru:"apparently you made it around the same time itachi uchiha did."

Akima just stopped in her tracks, she was looking at the ground, squeezing her fists ever so fiercely, Her hand was bleeding from her squeezing it so tightly , Shikamaru notices turns back and see's akima Shikamaru walks up to akima Shikamaru:"im sorry if I've said anything to upset you." Akima pulls her self together looks up at Shikamaru like nothing is wrong,

Akima:"you didn't up set me Shikamaru its alright." Shikamaru:"your hand its bleeding."

Shikamaru grabs akima hand gently Akima pulls away, akima:"its nothing, its just a cut"

Shikamaru rips his shirt and dyes it around her hand Akima winced at the wrapping around her finger Shikamaru:"oh sorry." akima:"its alright, im fine.", they start walking again, Akima arrives at the hokage's, Akima:"well here's my stop,", Shikamaru:"well ill see ya around." Akima:"alright, and thank you shikamaru." Shikamaru starts walking back to his house, akima knocks on the hokages door Hokage:"come in." Akima opens the Dorr and walks into the office Akima:"lady tsunade, the girls have asked me to ask you, if it would be alright to have a ballroom dance." Tsunade:" we cant with everything that's been going on akima."

Akima:"well its a perfect reason to have with all that's going on." Tsunade:"alright, we will have it Friday night." Akima:"thank you lady tsunade."

Chapter 4: jutsu in the dream (short chapter)

Akima excuses her self from tsunade office Akima jumps from roof top to roof top, And eventually ends up at her appartment,Akima opens the front door, walks in, and closes the door behind her, she walks into her bedroom, sits with her Knee's folded She opens the draw and pulls out a picture of her and itachi A tear strolls down her face , cause of all the pain she remembers While looking at the picture of her and itatchi, Itatchi is at the akatsuki lair, he likes to check in on akima every now and then, itatchi is using his myukungan and seeing akima through his eyes Itatchi see's the tears in akima's eyes Itatchi:"I'm sorry Akima" akima turns around cause she thought she heard itatchi's voice Akima:"that's weird I thought I just heard..."

Akima:"that's impossible.." Akima puts the picture back in the draw, gets changed into her Pj's and Crawls into bed and pulls the blanket over her shoulders, She closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep,

the sky's are blue the clouds are white, the wind is blowing the cherry blossoms are flowing, akima is standing underneith the cherry blossom tree, a cherry blossom falls, akima gently catches the cherry blossom flower in her hand, she smiles at the flower, she raises her right arm/hand, the wind blows the cherry blossom out of her hand, the cherry blossom flows to the front of her, and who ever were to catch would none other been itatchi uchiha him self, akima looks up to see who has caught the cherry blossom, her eye's widen with shock, as to who she see's infront of her, the winds blows between them like the wind is talking, akima has mixed emotions to weather hate itatchi, or if she still loves him,

Akima:"why..." Itatchi:"if I could tell you the reasons I would." Akimas eyes are filling with hatred, the tears are rolling down her checks Itatchi see's a bandage over her hand Itatchi:"I'm sorry I've caused you such great pain." Akima looks over at itatchi

With intense anger in her eyes Akima:"why did you abandon me, not just only me, Sasuke uchiha, and your village, you broke my heart, as well as your brother's." Akima:"you've also abandon him, he no longer has any family." Itatchi:"he has you." Itatchi flash steps ifont of akima He grabs her right arm He pulls her arm up gently pulls the corner of the wrapped bandage The bandage comes off quiet easily, The bandage comes off quiet easily,

Itatchi pulls akima's hand up near his lips He kisses where the cut is, the cut starts healing, green healing chakra is coming from Itatchis lips Akima:"itat...chi.." She has this tingling feeling going out all through her body Akima wakes up from her slumber, akima pulls the blanket off her, she stretches her arms, She see's her cut healed Akima:"itat..chi. " Akima gets dressed into her usual anbu clothes clothes She gets her kunai and shurikan in the pouch attached round her right leg Akima walks out the door, and walks into the town of konoha She walks to the flower shop wear ino works

Chapter 5: preparations for the dance

The door bell shop rings, ino:"oh hey akima." Akima walks up and waves, akima:"hey ino, I've got some exciting news to tell you."

Ino:"what news, what's going on." Akima:"well tsunade said we can have the dance Friday night, but we've got to decorate he hall by our selfs." Ino runs from behind the counter practically jumps on akima hugging her with excitement Ino and akima start lock arms together and jump up and down Ino:"we should go tell the others." ,akima:"alright well go tell sakura, first since she lives close by."

Ino:"ill let mum and dad know that we are going to sakura's." Ino takes her work workin off, hangs it on the hook, ino:"mum dad im going out ill be back later." Inochi:"alright honey,."

Ino and akima walk our of the flower shop And run to sakura house, lucky for akima and ino, tenten a d hinata were already at sakura house Ino knocks on sakura door, and hinata opens it

Hinata:"hey guys come in." Akima and ino walk in and sit down at the table they where all sitting at Ino:"we alhave exciting news." Tenten:"what, what is it?." Ino:"tsunade sans said we could have the dance on friday." All the girls squelled with joyed Hinata:"this is so awesome, I can't wait, we so have to go to the shops for dresses and decorations."

Ino:"we should go now, cause the dance is suspose to be on Friday, and its Wednesday now."

All the girls get up and walk out of sakuras house, and all start walking through the town, shikamaru spots akima walking with the girls, he walks upto akima, shikamaru:"hey how are you feeling today." akima :"a little better." kima reaches into her pocket, akima:"i have something for you." akima pulls out the ripped piece of shikamaru shirt, shikamaru:"you can keep that, looks like your wound healed pretty well." kima:"yeah i guess." shikamaru could sense some body else's chakra, shikamaru narrows his eye brows abit, akima:"is there something wrong." shikamaru:"oh, nothing." ino:"shikamaru.., since your here you can help us girls with the shopping and the decorating." shikamaru:"really ino.", ino:"yes really." shikamaru puts his hands in his pocket, tilts his head back looks up at the sky, shikamaru thinks to him self shikamaru:"man this is such a drag, why do women have to be such a pain."

akima:"it's not going to be that bad shikamaru." shikamaru thinks shikamaru:"so why are you girls shopping for." ing:"tsunade Samoa said we were allowed to have a dance party on Friday night." shikamaru:"alright so why aren't the other guys helping." ino:"well get them later." shikamaru:"alright." Ino and the girls go into the shop and start buying decoration for the hall, ino:" what decorations color should we get." Akima:"I reckon blue and purple."

Tenten and hinata get the balloons and the streamers, ino and sakura get the plastic forks spoons knives and plates Shikamaru is leaning on the side ofthe door of the shop, naruto starts walking towards them Naruto:"hey Shikamaru, what are you doing here." Shikamaru:"shopping with the girls." Naruto:"you shopping with the girls.", naruto burst out laughing, Shikamaru:"come on man this ain't funny." Naruto stops laughing naruto:"how'd you get dragged into this." All the girls walk out of the store sakura spots naruto with Shikamaru, sakura:"good since your here, you can help us." Naruto:"oh man, u was on my way to ichiraku ramen." Shikamaru:"now who's laughing." Naruto:"how'd I get dragged into this." Shikamaru:"the same way I did." Ino:"well the ge the rest of the guys after we go dress shopping." Ino links arms with Shikamaru, sakura links arms with naruto Akima is walking behind them, smiling at them but also feeling sad

Akima thinks to her self Akima:"they are now my family, and ill protect my family with my life." They are all now at a dress store, ino:"akima are you going to buy a dress." Akima:"no, I've already got a dress at home." Ino grabs the purple boob tube dress with the split down the side, Sakura grabs a dress, The back of ino's dress has ribbon strapped through like a corset She grabs a pink dress with the strap, diagnal to the right, Hinata grabs a blue cocktail dress, Tenten grabs this white sparkly dress They all grab there dresses and go into the changing room

Mean while in the akatsuki lair,

Itatchi,kisame,diedara, and tobi are having a meating

Tobi"we should attack the hidden leaf village, while they are distracted."

Diedara:"your abit eager aren't you."Tobi:"well its the right time to strike." Diedara:"well strike in a few days time." Itachi widen his eyes Tobi:"is there anything wrong itatchi uchiha." Itatchi:"are you assuming I still care about the hidden leaf village." Diedara:"your expression would say other wise." Itatchi flash steps infront of diedara Grabs him by the throat and lifts Huim in the air, and starts strangling him Kisame:"save the fighting for Friday night." Itatchi:"watxh how you speak to a uchiha."

Mean while the girls have finished shopping for dresses, they grab all the decorations and all start walking to Kiba's house luckly for them shino was already there Shikamaru:"ill go grab choji." Tenten:"ill go grab lee and neji they be training in the foresst." Shikamaru jumps from roof top to roof top, tenten starts running to the direction of the forest, ino knocks on Kiba door, shino answers it Shino:"what's goin on guys." Akumaru runs out from behind shino to akima Akima starts patting akumaru Akima:"hello akumaru, has Kiba been behaving him self." Akumaru barks, akima:"your a good boy aren't you."Akumaru barks, Kiba walks to the front door Kiba:"what are you girls doing here."Ino:"come on boys you's are going to help us set up the hall." Kiba:"the hell we are." Hinata:"please.., Kiba." Kiba:"alright alright." Hinata grabs Kiba by his arm and ino grabs Shino, they all start walking to the hall to help set up Tenten arrives at there training area and see's lee and neji training, tenten:"hey guys." Lee:"hey tenten." Neji:"anything wrong tenten." Tenten:"well I was wondering if you guys could help us girls set up the hall." Neji:"we are busy training tenten." Neji:"we are training tenten." Tenten:"sakura going to be there." lee face lit Lee:"neji we could take some time off training." Neji:"okay.., well help." Tenten:"thank you neji." Neji,tenten and lee, start running to the hall, Shikamaru knocks on choji door, choji answers it, choji jas a packet of chips in his hands as usual,

Choji:"hey Shikamaru, what's up." Shikamaru:"the girls are decorating the hall for a dance on Friday and they need our help." Choji:"alright, lets go help them set up." Choji:"mum dad I'm going out." Dad:"alright son, have fun." Mum:"make sure your home before dinner." Choji:"see you guys later." Shikamaru ans choji run to the hall, Neji,tenten and lee, are already there, , tenten:"hey girls I brought some company and some help." Ino:"alright., neji, can you please help akima hang up the streamers." Tenten grabs the streamers, neji and tenten, start hanging the streamers up around the hall, so does akima Kakashi walks into the hall and walks towards akima kakashi:"looks like you could use some help." Akima:"thought you would of been on a mission." Kakashi:"well tsunade asked me to come and help you guys." Tenten and neji were jumping around hanging the streamers all around the hall Akima is on a ladder, hanging up the decorations Hanging up stars and cresent moon decorations

Akima:"well if you like can you start blowing up the balloons,.". Kakashi:"alright, ill get on it."

Kiba,shino, and Shikamaru are setting up the smoke machine, bubble machine and strobe lights, Choji and lee are helping ino and sakura setting up the tables and chairs Akima is tying a decoration up, but her ladder starts moving, akima us still trying to tie the decoration but akima falls, kakashi flash steps and catches akima before she hit the ground,

Kakashi is looking into akima light brown sparkling eyes, akima is looking into kakashi black orbs, Akima:"ahh, thank you kakashi." Akima is looking into kakashi eyes like she is about to kiss him Ino nudges sakura, sakura:"what ino." Sakura turns around to see kakashi and akima Mean while in the akatsuki lair, itatchi, looks through his eyes to check up on akima, Itatchi is looking through akima eyes and see's kakashi holding and looking at akima Kakashi see's Itatchi looking through akimas eyes but doesn't say anything to akima Kakashi puts akima back on her feet Akima:"is there anything wrong kakashi." Kakashi:"no, ill get back to my job now." Akima:"well alright then." Ino and sakura run over to akima Ino:"omg, kakashi is so into you akima." Akima:"no he's not." ino:"and your so into him." Akima:"I am so not." Sakura:"yes you are you have the hots for kakashi."

Itatchi narrows his eye brows with anger, Itatchi:"kakashi hatake..."

Well every body has finished doing there jobs, ino:"everything looks so perfect." Sakura:"well we all did pretty well didn't we." Well every is finshed there jobs and starts heading home, every one was waving by to each other, Neji was walking with tenten, lee and hinata following behind them, kiba and shino walking together, ino Shikamaru, sakura, choji and naruto are all walking home together, Akima:"see you guys tomorrow night." Akima starts walking back to her house, kakashi walks beside akima,kakashi:"mind if iI walk you home." Akima:"no I don't mind." Akima and kakashi are walking side by side sielently, akima:"thank you." Kakashi:"for what." Akima:"forsaving me, well ccatching me." Kakashi:"you don't have to thank me." Akima smiles at kakashi Akima is starting to develop feelings for kakashi and kakashi is starting to develop feelings for her Kakashi:"well your safe, ill be heading off now." Akima:"good night kakashi." Kakashi:"good night akima." Akima kisses kakashi on the cheek, and walks inside her house, then kakashi jumps on to the roof tops and ends up at his house

Every one is now at there homes, and now sleeping, akima gets changed into her singlet and shorts and gets into bed akima falls asleep, in hoping she would see itatchi again, but that would not be the case, she did dream but he was not there, she was in the back yard with the wind blowing and the cherry blossom leaves flowing, she was waiting for him to show, but she was left there to dwell with her pain, a tear was strolling down her face, hours have passed through the night, akima awakes from her dream, she gets up from her bed gets into her usual close, the dance is at 7pm, so she has hours to get ready, akima decides to go visit the uchiha clan village which was destroyed by itatchi, she wanted to know why he did, why he betrayed his clan, why he left her, and why he abandoned the village which akima walks out her front door, walks through the village, and into the uchiha village, she walks to itatchi old house, she opens the door, she see's the marks of where assume mother and father were killed, she sits down, with one knee up, she slides her hand where the blood marks are, she gets a pain in her heart, she puts a hand over her heart, akima:"itatchi.., why..", akima walks out to where the backyard is, the cherry blossom tree is burned and half destroyed, the grass is all burnt, and dirt patches every where akima:"sasuke.., i am still your family if you can here me." sasuke here's akima, mean while kakashi is keeping a close watch on akima, akima here's something on the roof top of the house, she jumps up, and throws Kunais to where the noise came from, a cat runs out from where Kakashi was, he disappeared before akima could spot him akima:"hmmm just a cat." Akima lands back on the ground and walks out of the uchiha village, to the main part of town, she finds naruto and sakura at ichiraku Ramon place, she walks in to say hi

Akima walks in and sits down next to sakura, akima:" so who are you going to the dance with sakura." Sakura:"well naruto asked me so I'm going with him.". Naruto has the biggest grin on his face Sakura:"ino is going with Shikamaru, tenten is going with neji, and hinata is going with kiba." Naruto:"who are you going with akima." Akima:"might just go buy my self." Naruto:"by your self." Akima:"yep, doubt kakashi will ask me, might just bump into him at the dance." Naruto:"I heard gaara was coming, I could ask him to be your date for the dance." Akima:"sure." Akima:"what time are you getting ready tonight sakura." Sakura:"probably around 5 or 6." Half an hour has passed, Gaara has arrived at the hidden leaf village with his sister temari and his brother kankuro Naruto:"oh crap that reminds me, have to meet gaara at the front gate." Naruto finishes his ramen noodles grabs his things and runs to the front gate of konoha Sakura:"man that naruto is such a clutts." Sakura:"its going to be awesome, for you to rock up at the dance with the kazagakae." Akima:"well I hope so." Sakura:"don't worry everything will be fine." Akima:"I hope kakashi goes." Sakura:"I'm sure he will." Mean while, naruto is greeting gaara at the gate, naruto puts his hand out and gaara puts his hand in naruto's and does the hand shake, naruto:"hello gaara.", Temari:"show some respect naruto he is the kazagakae." Gaara:"its alright Temari, he is my friend." temari:"but gases." gaara looks at temari, Temari:"alright." Naruto:"so cases do you have a date for the dance tonight." Gaara:"no not really who did you have in mind." Naruto:"well I have this friend akima, she's really pretty, she doesnr have a date for the dance yet, so I was wondering if you would be her date." Gaara:"sure I don't mind." Temari:"so naruto does Shikamaru have a date for the dance?." Naruto:"yes Shikamaru is going with ino." Temari cringed her lip a little bit to the right Temari thinks to her self Temari:"ino!." Kankuro:"you alright Temari." Temari:"yeah I'm fine."  
Gaara:"what time am I going to pick her up." Well the dance starts at seven so probably around fifty minutes past six." Gaara:"alright.". Naruto:" here's directions to her house." Naruto starts running back to sakura, he looks back and waves at Gaara then looks back to the front, naruto is now back with sakura, akima has left to go back to her house, naruto:"hey sakura where did akima go." Sakura:"she went back to her place to start getting ready."

Naruto:"well Gaara is going to be going to the dance with akima."

Sakura:"well that's good, I'm going to go back home and get ready for the dance you should to."

Chapter 6 Disater at the dance

Sakura gets up, and starts walking back to her house, and naruro starts walking back to his, akima is getting ready at her house, she has her blue and white flowery Chinese dress on, the bed, while she is doing her hair and make up, hours pass by every one else is ready,

Akima hair is in a bun, with curly bits dangling down from the bun, her eye shado w is a light blue, her lipstick is a light shade of pink, akima grabs her dress and she puts it on, she also grabs her pouch with her kunai and shurikan in them and she wraps them around her leg, Her fringe is to the left side she has little curls in front of her ears, she looks into the mirror, and see's how beautiful she looks, Itatchi is looking through his eyes, and looking through akima's eyes, and seeing how beautiful she looked,

Every one is ready and at the hall, sakura was with naruto, ino was with Shikamaru tenten was with neji and kiba was with hinata, they were all standing around with each other dancing and having fun

Ino:"I wonder when akima us going to get here." Sakura:"she should be here soon, Gaara is getting her."

Gaara knocks on the door akima answers it, akima bows to gaara, Akima:"nice to meet you gaara."Akima stands back up straight, gaara is imputed by akima beauty Gaara:"its nice to meet you to akima., I am told I am to escort you to the dance." Akima:"yes, and might these two be." , Temari:"I am temari, gaara sister." Kankuro:"I am kankuro, gaara brother." Akima:"well its nice to meet you both shall we get going." Gaara:"oh yes we should." Gaara and akima are walking side by side silently, to the hall with temari and kankuro behind them, 10 minutes later they arrive at the hall, The lights from the chandelier, are illuminating, and making akima look all angelic like Kakashi is looking at akima's beauty Gaara lifts his right elbow a little bit, akima puts her left arm linked in with his, and walk to where naruto and every one else is

Ino:"akima:"you look very beautiful." Sakura:"you look amazing." Akima:"awhh, thank you, you both look amazing also." Akima smiles Temari is looking at ino all green and envy with jealousy, Ino smiles at temari

Shikamaru:"did you want a drink ino." Ino:"yeah sure." Shikamaru walks over to the punch bowl and grabs ino a drink, temari walks over to Shikamaru and starts talking to hum, while ino is busy with sakura,akima, tenten and hinata The girls are all dancing to music and having fun, while the guys are just standing around and talking to each other Gaara is standing next to naruto, gaara:"akima is really beautiful, how come none if you guys, asked her to the dance."

Naruto:"we would have but she wanted to go buy her self, so then I decided to ask you if you wanted to go with her." Gaara:"well that's true, I wouldn't of wanted her to go with any other guy." Tenten:"ino,temari is so flirting with Shikamaru,." Ino turns around and notices Temari flirting with her date, Shikamaru is trying to avoid the flirtations from temari at all costs,Ino:"ooh, that bitch is asking for it." Akima see's what's about to happen but she walks over to gaara, and tells him what's going on, Akima:"so can you please call your sister away from Shikamaru.". Gaara:"sure, I will.", gaara:"temari." Temari walks over to her older brother Temari:"yes gaara." Gaara:"Temari, stop embrassing your self and behave appropriately." Temari:"but gaara." Gaara:"enough." Little did they know that the akatsuki were on there way to the hidden leaf village,

Akima walks back over to the girls, ino:"how did you that." Akima:"easy." Tenten:"least she isn't flirting with Shikamaru any more." Sakura:"well that's true." Shikamaru walks back over to ino, and hers the drink. Shikamaru:"here ino." Ino:"thank you Shikamaru." Shikamaru walks over to neji and kiba A slow song starts to play every one starts to pair up, akima walks over to gaara, ino with Shikamaru, sakura with naruto hinata with kiba and tenten with neji, temari with choji, tsunade with yamato, kakashi with yoshino, Ed sheeren- give me love starts playing, akima puts her left hand up, and gaara puts his right hand up, but there hands aren't touching, every one follows along, akima and gaara walk around in a circle and end up in the same spot, every one else if following, akima puts her eight hand up gaara puts his left hand up but not touching, akima puts both hands up, and gaara does the same they all walk around in a circle, and end up in the same spot,They all start waltzing, gaara spins akima around, and ends up dancing with kakashi Akima:"kakashi.." Kakashi:"what, you surprised that I'm here." Akima:"well yeah,." There's a loud explosion akima:"kakashi.." kakashi:"yeah I know."

A piece of the roof crumbles and starts to fall and almost falls on gaara and the rest of akimas friends, but akima turns around and pushes her hands, with blue manna rays, the blue rays wrap around the piece of roof, and she chucks it to the side, akima runs over to her friends and comrade, akima:"are yous all alright?." Sakura:"yes we are thanks to you." Kisame jumps down from the roof and tries to attack gaara, but akima jumps up and blocks his shark sword from hitting gaara, akima:"who ever isn't able for combat get the civilians out of here." Other chonin ninja are getting the civilians to safety, itatchi tries to strike akima, but kakashi jumps up infront of akima and kicks itatchi away from akima itatchi bangs into the wall, falls to the ground, akima is fighting off kisame , Kakashi leans against akima's back, kisame tries to go for her friends akima pushes her left hand forward blue manner rays come out and wraps it self around kisame, she swings her arm the ray pulls him and she flings him into itatchi, dierdara comes out of no where throws a little bird bomb to try and hit,gaara,sai,naruto,sakura,ino,shikamaru, choji,tenten neji,lee, hinata, kiba shino, temari and kankuro, but akima makes a blue shield around all of them to protect them, the hokage and the rest of the civilians are all at there safety destinations the little bird explodes akima also makes a protective shield around herself and kakashi Diedara:"explosion, is art!."

The smoke moves away from every one diedara looks down, to see if they are all dead But to his dismay they are all still alive, Diedara:"dam it, I really thought that would have killed them." Diedara looks over at the girl with the blue dress on, diedara:"we have to get rid of that girl." Diedara flys over to where akima and kakashi are, gaara pulls the cork from his Beal, the sand comes out, gaara makes the sand push forward and make the sand go into a giant hand, and , diedara almost grabs akima but gaara giant sand hand grabs diedara and slams him agaisnt the wall Ino:"sakura tenten and hinata your with me." Ino tenten sakura and hinata all about to charge over to Tobi, Akima:"dont girls stay where you are he is to strong for you, guys protect the girls." Neji,naruto,kiba shikamaru and sai all nod, Ino:"but we want to protect you." Shikamaru:"we are not going to loose you." akima looks at kakashi, Kakashi:"dont do anything stupid akima." Akima makes the blue manner appear out of her hand, it wraps around kakashi she flings him over to her friends, she then makes a protective forcefield around her friends and kakashi, kakashi:"dont do this akima." Akima:"they are after naruto and i, i will not let any of you die for me, if this should be the last time we ever speak, you will always have a place in my heart, i love all of you." Akima jumps up through the hole that is in the cieling, She jumps from roof top to roof top, and ends up where kakashi use to train, ino and sakura both look at each other, then they start wheeling chakra into there fist's, tenten and hinata notice what they are doing then they do the same, they are all now facing the shield, itatchi, deidara, tobi and kisame all have akima surrounded, Akima:"well if you want me come and get me." kisame went to go attack her first but itatchi put his hand out to stop him, itatchi did the hand signals for his Great Fireball Technique, akima then started doing a great waterfall technique they both finished doing there hand signals at the same time, itatchi put his hand's in front of his lips then blew out the great fire ball, akima put her arms out, then straight up then put her hands in front of her, making the water frequently flowing till the fire ball went away which it did, kisame:"this one is tough." Itatchi:"she was in my anbu black ops team at the age of 13." kisame:"i should kill her then." Itachi:"no i know her technique's let me handle her, none of you touch her." Tobi Deidara:"understood." akima:"itatchi you bastard.." akima makes the water go under her feet and bring her over to itatchi, she makes the water try and punch itatchi left and right but he dodges her attacks, she does a handstand on the water and flips backwards, her heal just touches the bottom of itatchi's chin, Itatchi:"you missed." Akima gets back in her fighting stance Akima:"guess again." a little blood comes down from itatchi's chin, he whipes it away and looks at it, he waves his hand and the blood falls off, itatchi put his arms around akima neck, akima felt the muscles of his arms move as she tried to throw her to the ground, but, was just too fast. she flash step backwards . With her right hand twisted his arm behind his back. he groaned in pain. akima smiled to her self. lifted her leg and kicked the back of his knee. he got down on one knee, akima was about to stab him but he did a substitution jutsu, a piece of thick tree log appears in front of her, Akima:"a substition jutsu." itachi is now behind akima, she turns around then jumps backwards, itachi does a water hand sign's, akima see's what he's doing then she does and earth style hand signals, Kisame:"with out the sharigan she can prodict your moves itatchi." does the same arm movements as akima did before, the water goes flowing towards akima like a rapid, akima brings her left arm into her chest with her elbow pointing out, her right arm doing the same, she then puts her left arm/palm forward, the earth/mud, dries over the water,


End file.
